madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Elizaveta Fomina/Relationship
Family Rodion Abt Liza's father who was notorious for his corruption and treason against Zhcted. Because Rodion once abandoned her during her childhood, Liza had a estranged relationship with her father and want nothing to do with him. When Rodion was apprehended for attacking other nobles for taxes, Liza requested to be his executor before the prosecutor eventually killed by Elen for escaping his trial. This prompted her match against Elen, which ended in a miserable defeat. His death would lead the destruction of House Abt by her fellow Vanadis, Valentina Glinka Estes. During her battle against Baba Yaga, Liza "reunited" with the ghost version of Rodion who blamed her for not seek revenge against her killer, in which Liza ultimately declined and destroyed him as she deemed him as a hallucination. Zhcted Ilda Kurtis Duke of Bydgauche and Liza's longtime acquaintance and ally. Orgelt Kazakov Earl of Polus and also one of Ilda's admirer. Like most people who belittled or scorned Liza, Kazakov greatly despise the Rainbow-Eyed girl due to Rodion's treason against Zhcted. To add insult to injury, Kazakov's hatred to the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis was so great to the length he blamed Liza for Rodant's corruption, especially her Rainbow Eyes which he believed to bring bad omen. When he heard a false rumor about Liza "attacking" Ilda by a man named Meyer Tyurina (actually Ganelon in disguise), Kazakov decided to launch an invasion towards Lebus in order to retrieve Tigre, only to be slain by Elen. Kazakov's Son The son of the late Kazakov for yield a grudge against Liza for the death of his father. During Zhcted Civil War, Liza had to quell one of his army's rebellion in Silesia. Lebus Naum Lebus's veteran general and adviser, Naum is also among the few Lebus figure whom Liza trust. As both parental and mentor figure to Liza, Naum is the voice of reason behind Liza and the only Lebus figure who is able to reason with the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis. He is also among the few who know the truth behind Liza's ill rivalry against Elen. Lazarl Lebus veteran official and minister. Of all Lebus ministers, Lazarl is the only minister who often argues with both Liza and Naum. Despite his stubbornness, Lazarl's longtime contribution to Lebus garnered Liza's great respect and even deemed him as an asset in Lebus court, especially in his investigation about Baba Yaga and Urs (Tigre). He is also among of few who know the truth behind Liza's ill rivalry against Elen. Unknown Former Vanadis Lebus's former Vanadis famed for her bravery, ferociousness and decisiveness in both warfare and politics. Because her ministers constantly made comparison between herself and the former in order to seek her flaws, Liza is extremely resents her predecessor. Vanadis Eleonora Viltaria Vanadis from Leitmeritz, Elen is Liza's fellow Vanadis and (former) nemesis. In the past, Liza was originally befriended Elen after her rescue from the bullies and trained together before the Silver Gale mercenary's departure from her village. However, Liza's second encounter with Elen turned sour when Elen had completely forgotten about her, much to her dismay. Their rocky relationship began when she burned an infected village (which was related to by Elen) without Elen's nor Zhcted's court's authority, causing Elen to despise her. Rodion's death by Elen's blade steepen her hatred towards Elen further and fought in a battle which she lost, instantly shattered any remaining fragments of their friendship. Since these incidents, both Vanadises' hatred were mutual and their arguments almost turned violent. Additionally, Liza vowed to surpass the Elen at all cost, even resorted to pray Baba Yaga for her power, allied herself with Zhcted's rival kingdom Brune and exiling Sasha (Elen's best friend) from Legnica just to gain her attention. Thanks to Tigre (as Urs) however, Liza had an uneasy alliance with Elen mostly just for his sake. It took Tigre's mediation and a battle against Kazakov to finally lead Liza's reconciliation with Elen, ending their two-years long of animosity. Alexandra Alshavin A legendary Vanadis in Zhcted who diagnosed a bizarre yet fatal illness. Prior one summer during Brune's Civil War, Liza and Sasha were once worked together to repel the pirates away from Northern Zhcted but only Liza and Lebus Army managed to drive off the pirates alone. Even knowing the Fire's Vanadis's crippled health, Liza blamed Sasha's absence that forcing her to do more fighting against her enemies, resulting the termination of Liza's contract with Sasha and her towards Legnica. For this reason, the frail relationship between Legnica and Lebus worsen despite Sasha's effort in mediating both sides and both Vanadises's reconciliation in a war's aftermath in Boroszlo Plains. Nevertheless, both Sasha and Liza remained in good terms as they also battled against Torbalan together in Olsina Seas. Whilst still possessing her rivalry against Sasha, deep down Liza actually respected the legendary Vanadis when she was heartbroken to learn her death and thought that life would be different without her. Ludmila Lourie Vanadis of Olmutz and the sole heiress of House Lourie. Prior to Sun Festival, Mila becomes partially jealous towards Liza after learning Tigre's amnesiac life under Liza's care. Whilst Mila gloats about Tigre's attributes that brought her attention, Liza also bragging about her life with "Urs" and Tigre's promise as her mediator, igniting the two Vanadises rivalry for Tigre's affection. Olga Tamm Vanadis of Brest who also known for her wandering habits. Unlike other Vanadises however, Liza seemly displeased to hear anything about Olga due to her (Olga) sudden departure from Brest, something reflects an abandonment of a duty as Vanadis from Liza's perspective. Like her fellow Vanadises and Lim and Titta, Liza was shocked over Olga's bold marriage proposal Tigre and begins to view her as her love rival after witnessing Olga's marriage proposal to Tigre. Valentina Glinka Estes Vanadis of Osterode whose convert motives remains an enigma even to her fellow Vanadises, while also responsible for the downfall of House Abt due to Rodion's crime. Like Liza, Tina shares a regal bloodline because of her position as one of Zhcted's nobility's lost descendant. Upon her return after her mission in Brune, Liza is teased by Tina for her relationship with Tigre, which she denies while her face blushes red. When Ruslan succeeds his late father as the new King of Zhcted, Liza apparently going along with Tina and Fine in their plan in "securing" Ruslan's reign from the "rebels", though in reality she is investigating the Void Vanadis's motives. However, Liza's investigation comes to an abrupt end when she is attacked by Fine due to Tina's distrust upon her due to her rekindled friendship with Elen. Fortunately, Liza barely escapes from her ill fate when she is rescued by Tigre from despite her injury and defeat. Since the Imperial Gardens, Liza now viewing Tina as an enemy for her treachery. Figneria Alshavin Former female mercenary who succeeded Sasha as Legnica's new Vanadis under Bargren's selection. On their first meeting, Liza meets Fine alongside with Tina after her mission from Asvarre and she talks with them about their plan. When Ruslan begins his reign, Liza apparently joining Tina's and Fine's in "securing" Ruslan's reign from the "rebels" which, in reality, masking the Void Vanadis's ambition to be queen. However, Liza's alliance with both of her fellow Vanadises is short-lived when she is attacked by Fine, who is ordered by Tina to have her eliminated due to the latter's distrust, forces her to retaliate. Despite her efforts, Liza lost to Fine when she is injured from the latter's ambush and it is only through Tigre's timely rescue allows her barely survives from Fine's finishing blow before the latter's quietly retreats. Ever since, Liza now views Fine as an enemy. Brune Tigrevrumud Vorn Earl of Alsace and Brune's hero after it's civil war. Originally attempting to ally herself with the Tigre after her prediction that neither Thenardier nor Ganelon would win the conflict, Liza paid lesser interest upon him after hearing his "death" at Asvarre Sea. Her real encounter with Tigre was at the Legnica's beach while quelling the remaining pirates. It was Tigre's alter identity as "Urs" has lead to Liza's decision to bring him in as her personal subordinate not only for his astonishing archery skills and charisma, but also the only person who gives her an honest opinion instead of empty flattery, as well as his protection from "bullying". Like Elen, Liza acknowledged both his archery skills and charisma which prompting her to have a romantic relationship with him, though her decision sometimes have risen her people's undesired jealousy. Even after she was fully aware about his true identity, the Thunder Vanadis is extremely attached with Tigre as she would do anything to keep him from departing Lebus, even dubbing him as her "Urs". Around Tigre (Urs), she would usually be more cheerful and friendlier, welcoming him with a happy smile. She is even comfortable enough with Tigre to order him to wipe her naked back and joke about him wiping the front. In her losing battle against Fine at the Imperial Garden, Liza is rescued by Tigre when he hears a suspicious thunder sounds that comes from the duel. Much like her fellow Vanadises, Liza doesn't take Tigre's conversation with Tina well due to the latter's betrayal against her and she worries that he might get hurt. Since the aftermath of Zhcted Civil War which Tigre won, Liza becomes one of his 7 concubine after his ascension to be king and she has a child with him. Demons Baba Yaga An infamous witch in most fairy tales. Liza has once prayed Baba Yaga for power after her defeat by Elen. Thanks to Baba Yaga, Liza gained the new-found powers but her horrifying discovery prompted her not to use it unless it was necessary. That decision led to Baba Yaga's haunting upon Liza and constantly gave her nightmares, later known for her curse. Their relationship begin to frail after she learned the witch has manipulated her soldiers to kill her and Tigre and the later try to abduct him for her personal gain. It took a teamwork of Elen, Tigre (who regained his memories) and herself to defeat the witch before finally killed by Ganelon. With Baba Yaga's death, Liza curse was finally lifted. Torbalan The demon that forced Sasha went out from her sickbed and anticipating her last battle. Even with their teamwork however, Torbalan's ungodly powers overwhelmed them until Liza was fall onto the ground, causing Sasha made her timely rescue by giving a deathly blow to the demon. Despite her victory over the fallen demon, Liza's battle with Torbalan has given her a traumatic experience not only witnessing his disfigured appearance, but also made her horrified over Sasha's sacrifice. Category:Relationships